At present, flexible display screens is more and more widely used. Most flexible displays are provided with a flexible thin-film transistor layer disposed between upper and lower flexible substrates while being coated with a thin-film packaging layer on the flexible thin-film transistor layer. Peripheral edges of two flexible protective layers are then sealed to achieve packaging of the flexible thin-film transistor layer. However, under such structure, sides of the flexible display screen have poor waterproof and anti-oxygen performance. The main reason is that cracks are prone to emerge on the periphery of flexible display screen when bending times of the flexible display screen are increased, and the cracks can easily spread to inside of the flexible display screen, thus forming intrusion paths for water and oxygen and resulting in failing the flexible display screen.